


Lost in my mind.

by AryClairy



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryClairy/pseuds/AryClairy
Summary: Ruby ha de enfrentarse a todo aquello que se repite en su mente; pensamientos, recuerdos y, sobretodo, la chica que le roba el aliento como nadie más lo hace: Sapphire.
Relationships: Odamaki Sapphire | Sapphire Birch/Ruby, Ruby/Sapphire
Kudos: 4





	Lost in my mind.

Abrí los ojos y desperté en un lugar que no conocía. Mientras intentaba recobrar el conocimiento miraba a mí alrededor; todo era blanco y no conseguía distinguir ningún objeto. Lentamente fui levantándome y desplazándome por aquel lugar, con pasos lentos e inseguros, sin saber dónde me dirigía. Por mucho que me esforzara en recordar que hacía yo allí era imposible llegar a una conclusión. Me empezaba a doler la cabeza e incluso si mis pasos aumentaban su velocidad, aún no conseguía ver algo entre toda esa luminosidad. Suspiré y decidí frenar, no iba a llegar a ningún sitio. Me encontraba totalmente solo. Grité para que alguien me escuchara, pero desgraciadamente nadie lo hacía. Sentándome en el suelo seguí intentándolo pero todo era en vano; no sabía dónde estaba y encima estaba completamente solo, la angustia no tardaba en poseer todo mi cuerpo.

De repente, todo empezó a temblar y sentí que perdía el control de mi cuerpo. Tras aquello todo se volvió negro, mi cabeza me explotaba y sentía como mis orejas pitaban. "¿Qué está pasando?" no dejaba de preguntarme pero no tenía mi respuesta. 

"¡Ruby!" 

Todo mi cuerpo reaccionó y toda aquella oscuridad se fue. Blanco, todo volvía a ser de ese color tan puro. Notaba mi cuerpo mucho más ligero, como si toda la tensión se hubiese evaporado. Pero el ambiente era diferente. Un aroma me inundó y no pude evitar que me resultara extrañamente familiar. Y ahí lo noté, no me encontraba solo. 

"¡Ruby!" Volteé y me sorprendí de a quién me encontré.

Ahí estaba ella... Aquella niña de seis años que consiguió robarme el corazón. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¡Esto no podía ser real! No podía moverme de mi sitio, estaba totalmente inmóvil. Bloqueado. 

Ella me miraba, sonriente y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Sentí ganas de llorar, quería llegar a ella. Caí de rodillas, otra vez volví a perder el control de mi cuerpo. Al ver mi comportamiento ella me miró curiosa y empezó a acercarse a mí. Unas pocas lágrimas sin mi permiso empezaron a nublar mi visión y cada vez la notaba más cerca.

—Ruby, ¿quieres jugar conmigo?—Nunca me llegué a imaginar que echaría tanto de menos ese rostro tan inocente y puro. Tan sólo pude asentir y ella me tomó de la mano derecha. Al conectar nuestros cuerpos noté como la energía volvía a mí. Me levante y la seguí, caminando agachado solo para estar a su altura. 

De repente todo nuestro alrededor se tornó un campo inmenso de flores. Se sentó y me obligó a sentarme frente a ella. Ella me sonrió y yo me limité a mirar su sonrisa. Esa dulce niña empezó a hacer una diadema de flores y yo me limité a observarla. Hacia tanto que no la veía que no podía desperdiciar el tiempo haciendo otras cosas. La niña terminó y con mucha dulzura colocó la diadema en mi cabeza. 

—Es muy bonita la diadema.— Rió tiernamente mientras yo me limitaba a sonrojarme débilmente. Quité la cinta floral de mi cabeza y la miré con detalle. Ella utilizo flores de variedad de colores, ella era realmente talentosa. Reí dulcemente y coloqué esa adorable diadema de flores en su cabeza, adornando su pequeña figura. Lamentablemente no pude callar mi pensamiento.

—En ti queda mejor, te hace ver más hermosa de lo que ya eres.— Susurré con una sonrisa llena de nostalgia. Ella, que aunque fuera un susurro, lo escuchó perfectamente y me miraba totalmente sonrojada. Apenada al final terminó por dirigir su vista al campo de flores. Reprimí una carcajada tras su reacción y me acerqué más a ella. — Lo siento, Sapphire, pero siempre había querido decirte algo así. 

La pequeña Sapphire me volvió a mirar, totalmente ruborizada. Pero me entregó una sonrisa radiante que me dejó sin palabras. Ella siempre había sido demasiado adorable. Ya sin poder controlar mis impulsos, con mi mano derecha acaricie su rostro, concretamente su mejilla. Le sonreí y ella me sonrió de vuelta. No pude aguantarlo más y la traje hacía a mí y la abracé.

—Lo siento, siento todo aquello que te he hecho. — Sentí de nuevo esas terribles ganas de llorar.— No entiendo como una chica como tú pudo enamorarse de alguien como yo.— Ella se abrazó más fuerte a mí. Me sentía un estúpido, ojala pudiese haberlo hecho de una mejor manera para no provocar todo aquel dolor.

De repente llegó a mi mente la imagen de ella, esa Sapphire de once años que dio un vuelco a todo mi mundo, de manera negativa y positiva. Aquella Sapphire que me ponía de los nervios y no podía evitar odiarla, de la misma manera que no pude evitar enamorarme de ella. Pero, como si fuera por arte de magia, la niña a la que abrazaba y que no pretendía soltar empezó a desvanecerse de mis brazos hasta quedar un vacío en ellos. Notaba como todo se desvanecía, era la segunda vez que perdía a aquella pequeña Sapphire. Intenté desesperadamente traerla hacía a mí, no lo iba a permitir. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo su imagen desapareció justo frente a mí. 

Me bloqueé de nuevo, mirando el vacío, con mis rodillas en el suelo y mis labios dejaron escapar un sollozo. La volví a perder. Mi primer amor, aquella pequeña niña que me cautivó desde que la vi. Pero entonces aquel lugar en el que me encontraba se oscureció. Era un tono gris, no era oscuro, pero tampoco era tan puro e inocente. De nuevo sentí que no estaba solo y volteé hacia esa presencia. 

—Ruby... — La miré sorprendido. Tal vez era la misma niña que hace un rato me sonreía dulcemente, pero parecía otra persona. Ahora tenía doce años, sus ropas eran azules y muy conocidas para un servidor (más que nada porque yo era el que las hizo) pero su mirada era mucho más oscura. La miré sin saber qué hacer, esta vez no era que algo me impidiese moverme sino que ella era la que me inmovilizaba. — ¿Por qué? — Me preguntó sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. No sabía a qué se refería, aún continuaba en el suelo mientras ella me miraba de la misma manera. De un momento sus ojos zafiros empezaron a humedecerse y unas lágrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas. Por acto reflejo o por impulso me levante rápidamente hasta quedarme a su altura, pero aun sin moverme de mi sitio. — ¿Por qué no lo recuerdas?— Se me rompía el corazón al verla de esa manera, dolía verla en ese estado. Empecé a acercarme a ella, muy lentamente. Antes de que las palabras pudieran salir de mi boca ella me miró enfadada, aún con todas esas lágrimas en su rostro. — ¿¡Por qué juegas así conmigo?!—Exclamaba mientras sus ojos me miraban con esa ardiente furia. — ¿¡Por qué te burlas así de mis sentimientos?! — Notaba como sus palabras se me clavaban en la piel como si fueran cuchillos. — ¿Por qué no eres sincero?— La mirada de ella abandono mis ojos y se dirigió al suelo. Su enfado se fue aflojando, pero en vez de aliviarme, me desesperaba porque sabía perfectamente que ahora era la tristeza y la decepción la que absorbía a Sapphire. —¿Por qué no me dices la verdad? — Podía escuchar sus sollozos claramente. — Ruby... — Su voz perdía fuerza y se volvían simples sollozos. — ¿Qué sientes por mí? 

No podía evitar temblar, lo hacía desde que ella había empezado a llorar de esa manera. Me odiaba a mí mismo, ¿por qué narices no actuaba? ¿Por qué narices no le decía lo que sentía? ¿Por qué narices no me acercaba a ella y le quitaba esas lágrimas? ¿Por qué narices no le hacía sonreír? ¿Por qué narices simplemente no la abrazaba fuertemente? ¿Por qué narices no le...? ¿Por qué al cabo de todo... aún seguía con el miedo? Eso es, estaba completamente aterrorizado. 

— Ruby — Ella torpemente se secó las lágrimas de su rostro como pudo y me miró de nuevo. Otra vez me brindó esa expresión tan oscura, tan... dolida. — Ya no aguanto más. No voy a seguir de esta manera. — La miré pendiente de sus palabras. No entendía a qué se refería. — Ruby, estoy enamorada de ti. — La miré sorprendido, notaba como mi corazón se aceleraba y mis mejillas ardían. Aunque fuera la segunda vez que lo escuchaba no podía evitar sentirme de esa manera. — Pero que lo esté no significa que vaya a sufrir más por ti. — Algo se rompió en mi interior. — No voy a seguir esperando a que te decidas si vale la pena recordar aquello que pasó antes de partir de la isla espejismo como una idiota. — Notaba como si mi mundo interior empezara a derrumbarse. No podía estar pasando. No podía creerlo. Me sonrió dulcemente. — Adiós, Ruby. — De repente ella empezó a esfumarse de nuevo. La desesperación invadió cada parte de mi ser. 

—¡No! — Exclamé con la voz temblorosa. Mi vista fue humedeciéndose cada vez más a medida que la imagen de Sapphire desaparecía en el vacío. — ¡No te vayas! ¡Quédate conmigo! — De golpe se esfumó de golpe y todo se tornó oscuro. Mi cuerpo cayó en un golpe seco al suelo. — Sapphire... — La nombré mientras notaba como las lágrimas ya rodaban por mis mejillas. 

Vacío. Solamente vacío. Ya no era que el lugar en el que me hallaba estaba totalmente vacío, si no que me encontraba vacío. Ver desaparecer al amor de mi vida tantas veces y sin oponer resistencia. Soy un gran estúpido.

— Sapphire... — Susurré. — Lo siento. Soy un idiota. — Sollocé y con mi brazo intenté limpiar mis lágrimas.— Te amo. — Esperé una respuesta. Obviamente no la encontré y apreté mis dientes. — ¡Te amo! — Exclamé aún más fuerte, aún seguía sin recibir una respuesta pero aun así continué. — ¡Estoy enamorado de ti, Sapphire! ¡Siempre lo he estado! — Confesé. Sollocé mientras intentaba relajar mi respiración. Ahora que había empezado no iba a parar. — Tenía miedo, ¡estaba aterrado! ¿¡Que haría si volviera a perderte?! ¡Fui yo el que te hizo tanto daño en el pasado, fui yo el que corrompió tu corazón tan puro! — Intenté seguir limpiándome las lágrimas. — Tengo miedo de hacerte daño, de alejarte de mí. ¿¡Por qué te enamoraste de alguien como yo?! Alguien como yo, no tengo nada bueno... Solo conseguiría asustarte, no quiero alejarte de mí. ¡Quiero estar junto a ti para siempre! ¡Quiero que estés conmigo! Pero... Sé que si empiezo algo... Sé que la cagaré y te perderé para siempre. — Miré hacía un punto concreto. Había tantos pensamientos en mi cabeza, pero todo se fue de golpe, apareciendo solo ella, solo Sapphire en mi cabeza. — Pero te amo, estoy enamorado de ti. Quiero tomarte de la mano, quiero decirte lo linda y bonita que eres cuando sonríes o te enfadas conmigo. Quiero abrazarte sin tener un motivo para hacerlo. Y... — Sonreí. — Quiero besarte, quiero acariciar tu rostro. Quiero reír contigo, quiero hablar contigo. Quiero... que seas mía. Quiero que sepas que yo ya he sido tuyo desde que te protegí de aquel Salmance. Quiero... que sepas que haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Miré hacia arriba y sonreí, aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Quiero que sepas que estoy enamorado de ti y que nunca te dejaré ir.

Cerré los ojos, y al abrirlos la encontré a ella. Pero no como me la esperaba, allí estaba ella, mirándome preocupada. 

—¿Ruby, has tenido una pesadilla?— Me preguntó y yo tan solo me limité a abrazarla. —¿¡R-Ruby?! — Tartamudeó muy nerviosa y sonrojada. — ¿Q-Qué haces?

No hablé, simplemente cerré los ojos y disfruté del momento, de su aroma, de su calidez. Ella se despegó de mí y me miró nerviosa. La escuché suspirar. 

— Está dormido...— Suspiró entre decepcionada y aliviada. Tan linda. Se limitó a volver a su saco y se acostó de nuevo. La miré cuando noté que volvía a quedarse dormida. Wow, nunca había notado lo bonita que era su cara al dormir.

Con mucho cuidado acerqué mi saco al de ella y la miré hasta que noté que el sueño volvía a mí. 

— Pronto escucharás todo aquello que tengo que decirte... — Musité mientras me quedaba dormido, junto a ella. Junto a mi primer amor... junto a la persona con la que quiero estar y nunca permitiría que alejasen de mi lado. La persona a la que amo, sin duda.


End file.
